Christmas at the Bing's
by hazelquill21
Summary: Christmas reunion set five years after The Last One. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!


A/N: I don't own Friends. The brilliant writers of the awesome show do, and I owe them all the credit for all of the characters.

I decided to write a one-shot for Christmas based five years after The Last One. I apologize if anyone is out of character in anything they say or do, because I don't write fan fictions based on Friends very often. This is only my second solo fic on this show, so constructive criticism is _always _welcome. I'd really love to start writing more for this show, because I love the show so much. I watch it all the time, and try to go with how I think the characters would respond to things. Anyway, I'll stop ranting, and let you get to the fic. Enjoy!

--

" _Mommy!!!!_" the voice rang through her head like an alarm clock. Soft rapping on the door followed, and she flipped herself over to face the large lump beside her. Expecting the lump was awake would have been too much, because all she got was a snore in the face. She jostled him lightly, still being half asleep, but he just laid there, his eyes closed shut.

The voice from before was now more persistent.

" Daddy!" it cried, and the lump stirred

" Is that me?" he whispered, groggily.

She nodded her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her with his eyes closed.

When she went to bed the night before, she should have known they wouldn't get much sleep. It was Christmas morning, and if anyone's kids were up at the crack of dawn to open presents, it was hers.

" Those voices you hear," she said, " That's our daughter. And I'm sure her brother is not far behind her."

He shook his head, and buried it into his pillow, " Five more minutes," he begged.

" Try telling your children that." she said, and shook his arm, " Lets get out there before they start rioting."

" They are so your kids," he said, " Up at what seven on Christmas morning." he finally opened his eyes, and glared at the clock.

" We're coming," she told the anxious small voices she could hear outside of their door, "Come on Chandler."

" I'm up, I'm up," he groaned, sitting up, " Do I at least have time to brush my teeth?"

" Yes you do," she said, " I'll go get the video camera, and we'll meet down stairs in five minutes."

When she opened the door to the hallway, her children, who were also twins, were huddled up together against the opposite wall. They were dressed in their Christmas pajamas they had gotten last year from Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ross. But they weren't any old Christmas pajamas. One of them had the name _Erica _sewn to the shirt, and the other had _Jack _sewn to the shirt. They were so adorable.

" Took you long enough," the five year old girl said, with a smile, " We thought it'd take until next Christmas for you two to come out."

She laughed, " Well we still have to wait for Daddy to brush his teeth," she told them, "And _I_ have to go get the video camera."

" How long will that take?" Jack asked.

" We'll be downstairs in five minutes," she told them, " For now, just stay here, okay?"

" Promise?" Erica asked.

" Promise," she assured the two excited kids.

One thing she noticed about them over the years since they were younger, is that even though they weren't biologically her kids, they acted just like her their father. Jack, even at age five, had a funny sense of humor, while Erica always liked to be the boss, and always , _always _wanted to be the mommy when they played house. It lead her to believe that it wasn't the parents that the personalities of kids were taken after, but the parent of which they grew up around.

She ruffled both of their hair, and went in search of the video camera. Just as she left, their father walked out of his bedroom.

" Merry Christmas you two," he said, kneeling down next to them, " Do you think Santa came last night?"

The twins nodded.

" I heard his boots up on the roof last night," Jack reported, " And I heard the reindeer, too."

" I heard his bells downstairs near the Christmas tree," Erica told him, " Plus we were _very_ good this year."

Chandler grinned, " Yes you were." he said, thinking back to the past year. In the past year, there had been no major incidences besides Jack breaking his arm, falling off his bike in June, and needing stitches just above his left eye from the same fall, but that about it. And that wouldn't make Santa not come, so they were good.

" Is everyone coming this morning?" Erica asked, expectantly.

" Yes they are," Chandler said. She was referring to her grandparents, and aunts and uncles who most of them weren't able to come last year because of Monica having the stomach flu, " Mommy's not sick this year."

" I know," Erica said, " I was just making sure."

Just then, Monica came down the hallway, video camera in hand.

" Who's ready to see if Santa came?" she said.

" I am!" the twins cried in unison.

The two adults each grabbed a kid, and made their way down the hallway, and then down the stair case that led to the living room that had the tree.

" He came!" Erica cried, jumping from her father's arms. Jack did the same thing, and they ran to sit on their knees right in front of the presents that spilled from under the tree.

" See I told you that was the reindeer," Jack told Erica.

" I didn't say it wasn't" Erica beamed at the large piles of presents before her.

About two hours later, the floor was covered in wrapping paper, and Monica promised a dollar to the kid who could clean up the most wrapping paper. She would wind up giving both of them a dollar, so that neither of them would feel bad in the end, but it was cute to see them get so competitive with each other.

" We're done," Erica said, as she was handed her dollar, "Now can I go make brownies in my new easy bake oven?"

" Sure," Monica said, " but I warn you, its going to take a really long time for it to cook, so it might be better if you made them later today, because everyone should be here in a little while."

She always hated how the makers of the easy bake oven would expect a kid to sit there and wait for the little light bulb to go on, as they waited for their brownies to cook.

" I'll wait," Erica said.

There was a knock on the door, and her eyes lit up, " They're here!" she cried, running towards the door.

" Wait for me!" Jack demanded, and tried to catch up with her.

" You both wait for me," Chandler said, and got up from the floor, " It could be a stranger."

He got up to the door, unlocked, and opened it.

" See, its not a stranger," Jack said, " It's Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ross!"

He opened the storm door and let them in.

" Merry Christmas," Rachel sang, bouncing her two year old son, Max on her hip. Ross was right behind her, holding the hand of their six and a half year old daughter, Emma.

" Merry Christmas to you, too," Monica said, getting up, " How was the drive out here?"

" Oh not too bad," Ross said, " Merry Christmas." He let go of his daughter's hand, to hug his sister.

" Oh aren't we cleaned up here," Rachel observed the living room scene, " Our apartment is still trashed!"

After getting married, Ross and Rachel decided to get a bigger apartment in the city. They knew it was the right decision, when they found out Rachel was pregnant again.

" I could drive over there and clean it for you," Monica offered.

Rachel shook her head, " We'll clean it tonight," she said, " Wrapping paper everywhere is what Christmas is about."

" Jack and I got a dollar for cleaning it up." Erica informed her.

" Bribing," Rachel grinned, " Never thought of that, " But where is everyone else? Are we the first ones here?"

" Yep, you are," Jack told her, but there was another knock at the door, " Not for long!"

He peered at the door, which was still open to see more people standing behind it.

" Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Mike are here!" he said.

Chandler opened the door for them, and they walked in.

" It's frosty out there," Phoebe said, as she walked further into the house, Mike not far behind her, " I couldn't even get Molly to get out of the car."

Molly was her four year old daughter she'd had about ten months after the twins were born. Two years after that, she had another baby girl, named Haley, who was now two years old. Haley was now nestled in Mikes arms, sleeping.

" Its too cold," Molly said, through the scarf that was almost covering her whole face.

" Is it warm enough in here?" chandler asked her, " I could turn up the heat."

" No," she shook her head, " Its really warn in here."

" Good," he said.

" Who wants to open presents?" Phoebe prompted, holding up the huge bag she was holding, " Santa left presents at my house for every one. He must have known I'd be coming here, too."

" What a coincidence." Ross said, " He did that at my house, too."

" Really?" Erica said, " Silly Santa, he does that every year."

" We'll have to write to him about that," Monica chuckled.

" Nah, I like it this way," Erica told her.

They opened the presents that Santa 'left at each others houses', and drank Monica's special hot chocolate.

Not too long after Monica's parents came over with their own presents for everyone, but these gifts were specifically from them.

" Monica, what's for Christmas dinner today?" her mother prompted, as they watched the kids rip open the presents from the kitchen. The floor was covered in wrapping paper, but it'd be taken care of later. As the years went on, she was getting used to messes, what with twins running around, but it didn't hurt to try and bribe them once in a while.

" I'm making something different this year," she told her mother, " I'm making sauerbraten with potato balls."

" That's different."

" Yeah, and an eggplant for Phoebe," she added.

" Oh the vegetarian," her mother nodded.

" Mom!"

There was a knock on the door that made both of them jump.

" Ho Ho Ho!" followed the knock.

"Santa?" she heard Emma yell, " It can't be Santa, he came already."

" No, its me Uncle Joey," the voice said, " But I fooled ya huh?"

Monica made her way to the living room, to see Joey standing at the door, and Chandler closing it.

" Joey!" she laughed, giving him a hug, " I thought you couldn't make it."

" My sister Gina had to go spend the holidays with her new boyfriend." Joey informed her, " I hope I'm not intruding."

" Of course not," Monica said, " I'm making sauerbraten, and we'll have more than enough."

" Cool!" Joey grinned.

" Hey buddy, how about some foosball?" Chandler challenged, as he appeared next to Joey.

" You got foosball table?" Joey's face was suddenly serious.

"Sure," Monica said, " It's in the Joey room."

"Exce_llent_," Joey was now excited, " Lets go play, huh?"

" Yeah, lets grab Ross," Chandler gave his friend a pat on the back, " Five bucks we beat him in five minutes."

" Hey how about we play fireball!" Joey suggested, " Ross loves that one!"

" No!" Monica shook her head, " Stick to foosball."

Joey hung his head, " Alright."

Monica sighed, " Alright just one round," she permitted, " One round is all, and it has to be upstairs."

Joey's face brightened up again.

" Don't let any of the kids follow you, and…"

She went over to the sink, and got something from underneath it in the cabinet. She walked back over, and handed him the item, " Don't burn the house down."

It was a fire extinguisher.

" For old times sake." she told them, " This once."

Chandler snickered, and they hid the extinguisher, so none of the kids would get curious, before making their ways to the stairs to go up.

" Oh Ross," Chandler's voice called from the top of the stairs, " Come join us would you?"

Ross looked at Rachel, and shrugged, " I'll be right back."

She nodded, and he made his way upstairs.

" Hey Mon?" she went over to Monica, who was now starting to prepare the beginnings of Christmas dinner, " What are the guys up to?"

" Fire ball," Monica told her, " Don't let any of the kids get upstairs. Don't worry, they have a fire extinguisher…" she thought for a moment, and then added, " Maybe I should send Mike up there, to you know, watch them."

Rachel laughed, " They'll be fine." she said, "So how've you been?"

" Great," Monica said, " Works going great, how about you?"

" Oh, work is going good for me, too," Rachel said, " I managed to find a job at…wait for it…Prada!"

" Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Monica demanded, stopping what she was doing, " That's terrific."

" I wanted it to be a surprise," Rachel put a hand behind her head, " And I just got it day before yesterday."

" Ah," Monica nodded.

" Um, not to sound all upset," Phoebe walked into the room, " But why do I smell smoke coming from upstairs?"

" The guys are playing fireball." Monica explained, " I let them just this once, since Joey surprised us by coming for Christmas."

"I see," Phoebe said, " So I shouldn't send Mike up there?"

" Maybe you should now that I'm thinking about it," Rachel said, " Now I'm starting to smell the smoke from here."

" I'll be back, " Phoebe said.

Monica smiled as her friend walked away. Even though they did this every year, with Joey here for Christmas, instead of with his sister, it made it feel like five years ago when they were all living in the city. Before they moved to Westchester, and before Joey moved to L.A for an acting job. The little kid in Chandler that sprung out just before proved that. Not that he didn't act like a kid all the time with the twins, but he's more of an adult now that he has kids.

" Everything's fine," Phoebe said coming back a moment later, " They have everything under control."

" Did anything burn?"

" Um, nope," she said, " Just a towel Chandler said you wouldn't care about."

" Okay," Monica said.

A little while later, somehow everything in the house not burnt, they retired to the foosball table, where everyone joined in. Girls on one side, guys on the other. Boy did the guys not see what was coming, with Monica on the opposite team.

It definitely was one of the best Christmases ever.

A/ N: I really hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. I was trying to make the kid in Joey and Chandler come out, to make it seem like the way they bond in the show. One of my favorite things between the two friends is their love for their foosball table, and how hard it was for them to watch Monica destroy it in The Last One. Again, constructive criticism is always welcome, and I'd like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a happy new year.

-Sapphirerose21-


End file.
